1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to Quality of Service (QoS) monitoring of packet-based wireless data transmissions. More specifically, the present invention relates to QoS of wireless mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a communication system includes a transmitter and receiver that transmit and receive information signals over a transmission media, such as wires or atmosphere. When atmosphere is used, the transmission is commonly referred to as “wireless communication.” Examples of various types of wireless communication systems include digital cellular, packet data paging, wireless local area networks (WLAN), wireless wide area networks (WWAN), personal communication systems, and others.
Wireless communication systems use analog and/or digital systems to transmit data. Wireless analog systems, such as AMPS, NAMPS, TACS, and ETACS are commonly referred to as first generation (“1G”) systems. Wireless digital systems currently in use such as, GSM, TDMA (IS-136) and CDMA (IS-95), are referred to as second generation systems (“2G”). 1G and 2G wireless systems primarily offer voice services and other messaging capabilities such as SMS and access to data networks via Circuit Switched Data (CSD) and High Speed Circuit Switch Data (HSCD). However, the 1G and 2G wireless systems are not designed to handle rich multimedia wireless data services in an “always-on” packet-based wireless environment, which mobile users are demanding.
Third generation (“3G”) wireless systems were designed to handle rich multimedia services that enable video, audio, person-to-person communication and higher data transfer rates to enhance the ability to offer 3G mobile users access to more data on private and public data networks. Current 3G technologies are generally referred to as Wide Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) also known as 3GPP, cdma2000 (3GPP2), and EDGE. 3GPP and 3GPP2 define the technical standards supporting the most common 3G technologies and provide a framework for the ongoing work to define future standards. UMTS is a stand-alone wireless technology, where EDGE, cdma2000 and GPRS are upgrade technology solutions for current 2.5G (e.g., GPRS) and 3G GSM and CDMA (IS-95) Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In general, both 2.5G and 3G technologies offer packet-based communication, which is always on, different from 1G and 2G systems.
It is generally believed that data content, other than voice, will increasingly be a major source of revenue for mobile network operators. It is predicted that in the near future there will be more wireless devices accessing networks such as the Internet than fixed line devices. To help ensure a robust business growth, it is understood that QoS service levels must meet mobile subscribers' expectations. Therefore, for mobile users to experience rich multimedia services, mobile network operators and companies will have to ensure that the network is maintaining proper QoS levels and/or SLA (Service Level Agreement) standards. Unfortunately, both 2.5G and 3G technologies are proving to have several problems with respect to managing their QoS levels.
Currently, mobile network operators monitor QoS to manage network performance from a mobile infrastructure perspective. Others have attempted to measure QoS performance using available technologies that measure from the base station, terrestrial networks linking the base stations, UTRAN controllers, gateways to the core, the core itself, remote peripheral networks (fixed and mobile) and IT infrastructure. Others have provided solutions for QoS monitoring of packet-based transmission infrastructure. Currently, 3GPP, 3GPP2, TMF, eTOM, ETSI, QoS Forum, Eurescom, ETR and ITU, among others have outlined specifications for taking QoS measurements from the mobile infrastructure.
While, fixed line and server based QoS technology solution space is a mature market, a general knowledge of these technologies is important to expand common methodologies into the packet-based wireless QoS technology space, especially in view of monitoring QoS across the mobile environment, and particularly at the mobile device level. Further, integrating handheld level QoS monitoring into existing systems requires that the QoS monitoring method operate with existing network systems and integrate with existing wireless standards such as 3GPP to ensure a high-level of QoS.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system to monitor QoS in networks including mobile devices without reducing communication efficiency and increasing cost and complexity for mobile network operators and companies. Additionally, what is needed is a method and system that will provide an optimum packet-based mobile service experience for consumers of mobile network access.